Don't Look Back
by Crikit
Summary: It's a side story for After the Letters. Set during the beginning of the second chapter.


Author's note: Okay now before you go any farther then the author's notes, you should know that this is a side story to "After the Letters" which is of course the sequel to "Letters to Nabiki". I suggest that you read the two of them before you read this. It's not really necessary but the fic will make a hell of a lot more sense if you do, mainly because I refer to some stuff that happened in both fics. Now how to explain this…well I had the first three words of the song running through my head and I just couldn't get them out so I sat down and wrote them out and it evolved from there. Basically it's just what is going through Nabiki's head as she walks away from Kuno. As always Comments and all that fun stuff is welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: Well Ranma ½ is property of others, it's used without permission…though really I don't really think I mention any names in the fic so I'm not really sure if it applies. Now I'm just confusing myself.  
DON'T LOOK BACK  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Crikit  
Don't look back. You can't afford to…if you look back, you'll stop. You'll change your mind.   
  
He'll be sitting there, still watching you walk away, and your heart will break even more then it is now. This is for the best though, remember that. What you told him it's all true. You've grown to complacent with one another, to happy…in other words you have a good thing, and like all good things, it must come to an end. So it's best that you end it and end it now.  
  
It doesn't matter that you know deep down inside that this, this feeling…this relationship is one that you feel could last your life, and beyond most likely. After all you two were meant to be, you like money, he has money. He's mostly crazy, you're a little crazy…see together you make a whole person. Funny that you never realized that before now. You and him together make a whole person, apart well when you're apart that's a different story. When you're apart, you're just another person, another face in the crowd, a good looking face mind you, but still just another face in the crowd. Yes I know that that isn't entirely true, that there are things that make you stand out from the crowd, like you're phenomenal business savvy, or, well your phenomenal business savvy. You can't expect me to think of more things then that when you're hearts breaking.  
  
Where you're part of the crowd he stands out from it…he was made to stand out from it. I know what you're thinking, and no it's not because half the time before you started dating he was a raving lunatic…though at times that did have something to do with it. It's power, he has it, he doesn't always use it but he has it. It radiates from him, drawing those weaker then him to him, and pushing those stronger away. Maybe that's your problem. In some aspects you are so much weaker then him that it repulses you, while in other aspects you are stronger much stronger. It takes a strong person to just up and walk away like you just did.  
  
What you don't agree? You don't think that you're a strong person? Well I beg to differ. You are strong, look at all that you have accomplished so far in your life. You've helped defend your family…well okay you tricked people in to helping, but you still helped in some ways…numerous times from all sorts of things. You provided for them when they needed it most, yes the way you went about procuring the assets wasn't always…well it wasn't always legal but we won't get in to that. You finished high school, and now university, with high marks in both. And we can't forget about what you did for sisters…you helped them gain what they're hearts most wanted…love. Yes, I know, both of them still have some things to work out with their significant others but it will happen and they will be happy, and that will be thanks to you.   
  
You still don't believe that you're strong though do you? I left something out you know, perhaps the biggest thing of all. You admitted that you love someone, not just like, or adore, or lust after even. No you said love and you meant love…you loved him…still do love him, and telling him like you did with such passion, well that takes a strong person, and it takes a even stronger person to walk away. So don't argue anymore, you are strong, I won't listen to anymore arguments on that matter.  
  
Look, I know right now you feel that you're never going to be happy again. You could be right, but that's doubtful. Give it sometime, grieve, watch sappy old romances…or if you prefer actions movies full of blood and violence, listen to songs full of loss and angst. Dress in black for months, hell for all I care, curl up in bed and refuse to move, until you're close to death because you've forgotten to eat and drink…and bathe?… well okay, let's not do that…if you do that one it will make what I have to say next impossible to do. What I'm trying to say, my dear self, is that I don't care what you do to get over him and the pain you now feel, just don't stop living. Nobody is worth doing that over.  
  
Don't argue with me on that, I won't listen. I don't care what you say about him being the Romeo to your Juliet, the Beast to your Belle, the Eric to your Ariel, the Baby to your Johnny? Okay someone needs to lay off the movies. I understand, fully I do, after all everything that you have been through with him, I've been through it to, I've been there the whole time. From when you finally admitted your love for him at school, which he rejected, what was with that anyway? To when you and he finally hooked up…in more ways then one. I've seen and heard it all, and as much as I like the guy I still can't let you think things like that.  
  
Listen to me, tomorrow you get a plane and leave Japan. For how long, I don't know, that's up to you. I can however tell you that tomorrow you'll still love him, the day after that, same thing. Weeks from now? Well most likely…Years? Well that's up to you isn't it? Will he still love you? That's another question, the answer is probably, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would give on someone he cares about very easily. But that's not something we're going to find out right now, or even attempt to find out. That's something we'll discover in the future.  
  
Till then however, keep walking…and whatever you do. Don't look back. 


End file.
